Shinigami's Gem
by Mariana1
Summary: AU 1x2 3x4 pairings. Fusion. In the city of Elleins 2 boys meet from very different backgrounds. They fall in love, but someone is planning something that could tear them apart forever. SHOUNEN AI SLASH etc..
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Shinigami's Gem

****

**Prelude (AN)**

****

First the corny, cheesy dedication: 

_This story is dedicated to…_um, what was that girl's name again? D... De… Death's … Death's Apprentice? No… Death's **Daughter** that was it!

This story is Dedicated to Death's Daughter my wonderful beta, and Willow8, my, sometimes highly annoying, head muse, who introduced me to the wonderful world of Gundam Wing and got me hooked without even watching an episode. Wonderful people! They truly deserve the titles of Shinigami and Q-ball I have placed upon them… ALL HAIL!!!

DD: Yeah! Booyah! HAIL ME!!! Heh. Wait 'til I get her hooked on Outlaw Star!

Ok, so I got a leeeeetle bit carried away, ne? Gomen. Oh Shinigami! I've even started to use Japanese when I'm _not writing animé ficlets!_

_DD: _And_ when she's not writing at all…Usually to the dinner ladies at school…_

Now for the most important things:

The

**D I S C L A I M E R!!!!** (insert evil laughter and noises here)

Dontcha just love these things? They all _know_ you don't own Gundam Wing or whatever the hell you're writing about and yet they _still_ make you write these stupid things! _If_ I owned them feel very safe in the knowledge that Relena (aka sadistic-stalker-biatch) would have been killed by Heero the first time they met and would, under _no circumstances, be allowed to rule the world at any point and contaminate it with her pink stalker ways! (Anyone who knows how she can bear to drive in that monstrosity she calls a car __please tell me) If by any miracle she did manage to survive she would be routinely and brutally tortured by being made to watch Duo and Heero have hgms on her own Queen of the World desk… repeatedly!_

_DD: Ooh! Can I be routinely and brutally tortured too? ;)_

Also in my perfect G-wing universe, Heero and Duo would have confessed their undying love for one another and be for too busy… ok, so you get the picture. Kitty-Quat and Twowa would be very much together and _extremely_ kawaii! While Wufei would be teaching me how to fight properly and getting thwapped on the nose any time he made a sexist comment. Or maybe I'd be kind and give him Treize, Zechs or Sally… or all three! ;)

_DD: Or me!! I want Wuffles!!_

The Gundams would be revered as Gods as would I and my amazing writing talents (NOT! Lol). They would all be very happy and … um… lets not go into what exactly they'd be doing. But for those of you who know my sick mind, yes, it would definitely involve glass elevators!

_DD: w00t!! _

So, as you can see, I, Mariana, do NOT OWN GUNDAM-WING, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES, OBJECTS, NAMES, etc. etc. (Although if anyone feels like giving them to me I'd be _more_ than happy about it!)

_DD: I BAGS DUO AND WUFFLES!!_

For Shinigami's sake! I barely even own the plot line. I'm not entirely sure who does but this fic is basically a fusion with… I'll take guesses and for every correct guess I'll add a little 1x2 or 3x4 onto the ending… (or maybe just in the blooper reel)

_DD: **grins evilly**_

I am also, regretfully, getting  NO MONEY for this fic. NONE WHATSOEVER. I only do this because I have a sad life and often feel the need to take other people's characters and mess around with them to make me feel better.

_DD: Trust me, if she was getting paid, I'd be trying to scav it off her._

And now a ** W**** A R N I N G  for those of you out there who haven't got the not so subtle hints I've been giving out just yet:**

THIS IS A SLASH FIC. IT CONTAINS SHOUNEN AI,  ie. a GAY RELATIONSHIP

Or two, or three… maybe even more, I  dunno, I don't count. So _please _don't flame me about this. I really don't want to have to rant about another slash hater… actually, on second thoughts, I _like_ denouncing homophobes, although I do believe you are entitled to your own POV (I love that style of fic :D) however, rest assured, should you flame me I will _not be happy and will set all five of the G-boys on you **evil laughter**_

_DD: W00t! Slash!! **waves pom-poms**_

Now that I've warned you all about that. Here is a list of the pairings you can expect to find. Blame my muses for them.

**MAIN**: 1x2/2x1

**SLIGHTLY LESS ****MAIN**** BUT STILL IN THERE DAMMIT: 3x4/4x3**

**NOT REALLY THAT ****MAIN****:  Past 13x6**

**NOT MAIN AT ALL, HARDLY EVEN THERE IN FACT:**

11x13 (I think O.o)

5x1/1x5 (past)

2x4/4x2 (for Willow, I told you to blame my muses)

5x2 (for Death's Daughter- damn you)

_DD: **mutters** I'd be happier if it was 1x2x5…_

Solox2/2xSolo (more friendship, but could be read as more)

Shinigami x 4

**CREEPY SCARY PAIRINGS THAT I SWEAR I DIDN'T INTEND TO PUT IN:**

                Shinigami x 2 (Kinda main ^^;;)

                Shinigami x 1

Maybe even some Shinigami x 5?

THE ONE PAIRING THAT IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY ONE-SIDED AND I WOULD NEVER WRITE ANY OTHER WAY:

                Rx1 (Aaaargh! **runs screaming**)

_DD: **shoots Relena**_

And that leads me to my next **WARNING: RELENA BASHING. Intentional and rejoiced in. Y'know I have a 'Die Relena, DIE!!!' sign at home that I hold up whenever Ojousan comes onscreen? Well, I do. And it rocks! THANK YOU DEATH'S DAUGHTER! **would glomp but there are enough OOCs in this fic without turning myself into one as well****

_DD: I'll draw you a better one at some point…Though I will admit being very pleased with the way you and the sniper rifle turned out. And the tank…_

Also in this fic- bastardised Treize- again I didn't mean for it to happen, honest… but it did.

-long pointless chapters about nothing in particular (but don't let that put you off)

-A distinct lack of Fei-bashing. That's right. It's my first G-wing fic in which I've been able to _not_ have Wufei too stereotypical- YAY ME!

_DD: w00t!! **glomps 'Fei-fei** He's too lovely to be bashed!!_

Okay, so that must _seriously_ be enough from me. Oh Kamisama! No one's gonna read all this? 5 pages of AN? Oooh KUSO!

I'd better get on with the fic.

V^V^V~~~~~~~~~~~~~   ///_^    "^"'"^"   ^_^~   V¬V¬V

_DD: **eyes the G-boys** What're you looking so happy about? Are you _all_ masochists?_

Oh yeah, before I forget. There'll be gender swap in here too, ok, so you HAVE been warned!

///.O      "O"."o"     O.o~    V¬V¬V   VOVoV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_DD: **waves pom-poms and cheers**_

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Prologue 

A small smirk crept onto the young Prince's face as he nudged his friend in the ribs, bringing the young boy's attention to him. Silently he nodded to their bodyguard, Miss Noin, and watched as a matching smirk graced the other boy's countenance. With a slight nod he accepted the plan.

At an unknown signal, they turned and melted into the crowd, not even a childish giggle escaping.

Prince Heero of Elleins had been brought up the perfect heir. He knew most languages fluently and everything about politics and economics. Such an upbringing had quickly put a stop to such things as giggling, or even smiling properly. And, unlike most boys his age, such actions just didn't suit the stoic Prince.

The same went for his lifetime companion and bodyguard, Chang Wufei. Wufei or 'the Dragon' as many called him, took his responsibility very seriously and, as far as the Prince's safety was concerned, there was no one more thorough.

However, just like any young children, they longed to see new things. Exploration was high on their list of favourite past times, and, having searched the palace high and low, and knowing the place inside out, they had decided to take the chance provided by a rare trip outside the walls.

Which was why Captain Noin was now frantically peering through the crowds of the market place, 

trying desperately to find her errant charges and worrying about how firmly her head was attached.

Meanwhile, in a back alley, Heero and Wufei were hurrying away from the scene of the crime and heading toward adventure.

At the end of the back street they found themselves in one of the far less affluent areas of Elleins. The houses were ramshackle and falling down. Laundry hung from home-made washing lines, tattered, torn and still dirty. Rubbish and animal dung were everywhere and throughout the place hung a smell of filth and dirt. Behind closed and broken shutters a child could be heard bawling, but instead of comfort, a slap was heard.

The two stood, shocked at the squalor here, and even more shocked to discover people living in it. Having grown up inside the protective cocoon of the palace walls they had never witnessed such complete poverty and had never even though it existed. Neither of them had the slightest idea that to the people who lived there this was normal, or that, after a while, you didn't notice the stench. And they couldn't imagine that some of those who lived there didn't even live in the broken down old houses but rather on the street itself.

Taking in their surroundings blinded them to much else. Including the street gang steadily advancing in on them. The first thing they noticed was a leering face, grinning at them from beneath a shock of red hair.

"Now what've we got here?" the creature asked. Its clothes had once been rags and were a dusty brown colour, though the original colour could not be discerned by the naked eye. The boy, at least it looked male, had a skeletal figure, thin from lack f nutrition and years of living by its wits. The face was black with caked on dirt and the hair was matted and dull. But the eyes were clear, a pale ice blue, that both looked hungry and vicious. Wufei carefully positioned himself at his Prince's side.

Duo Maxwell tagged along with the rest of the gang, his stomach aching with hunger. They were on a scavenge to see what they could find, but so far nothing seemed to be their limit. Frustrated, he kicked a stone along creating a cloud of red dust, which went all over him.

Once it had cleared he found the rest of the gang gone and a small icicle of panic pierced his heart. It was not a good idea to wander the streets alone.  You gained attention from unwanted quarters. He sped up his pace as he caught a fat drunkard leering lecherously at him.

That was one problem he had discovered about long hair- it attracted all the wrong attention. It wasn't wise to look effeminate on the streets, but, fuck the unwanted attention, it was his hair and he would keep it. He was good at looking after himself anyway. But that didn't mean he was going to slow his pace, after all, there's a difference between being able to look after yourself and looking for trouble! 

Just before he rounded the bend Solo's voice alerted him to the gang's presence and that they had found something, so he turned the corner, prepared for something interesting.

The rest of the gang were surrounding two strangers. His friends' clothes and appearance looking even more impoverished next to the splendour of their visitors silk and velvet.

"Solo?" he said quietly, attracting the gang leader's attention… and everyone else's. He stopped in shock for a moment as the two guests turned their gazes on him. He squirmed slightly under the scrutiny under the intensity of the glares from both cobalt and black, before recovering and taking in their appearance properly. One wore white and black and stood with the ease of one bred for fighting. He stood slightly behind the other, as if deferring to his authority. The second was even more impressive. Deep blue eyes with a strong feeling of power to them stared out, as though through his very soul, from beneath had of dark brown hair that gave Duo the idea that no matter what you did to it, it would look just as messy. His clothes were not as simple as the others designed in a grander style, but he too had the poise of an expert fighter.

"Do you think this wise?" Duo asked, tearing his eyes away from the captives and onto his leader.

Heero started as another voice came from behind, and spun on the ball of his foot, followed shortly by Wufei, who took up position behind his right shoulder.

At first he thought the new arrival was female, the braid hanging down hinting at it. But as he looked he realised his first impressions had bee mistaken. It was male, a wiry, ill-fed young boy about the same age as he and Wufei, but shorter owing to malnutrition. He was dressed in dusty black that looked worse for wear. But then Heero caught sight of his eyes, a fierce violet, that seemed to be assessing Wufei and himself, calculating how much of a threat they were. As he spoke again he turned to hear the other boy's reply.

"They're in our territory…" Heero blinked, the only outward sign of his confusion. Their _territory? What was that supposed to mean. Surely his father owned this place. He assessed the situation and decided what they must mean._

"You live here?" he thought he had managed to keep all the disbelief and shock from his voice, but a pair of violet eyes told him otherwise. But he couldn't see how anyone could _live here, in this hellish world. Wufei sniffed, not being able to hide his disdain._

"You live here?" Duo stiffened at the tone the young snob used. Sure it wasn't much to look at, and it sure as shit wasn't what he was used to, but did he have to be so… so… obvious?

He heard the other guy sniff in disgust, and felt a grin grow on his face.

"Yeah," he said, "why? D'ya feel like buying it? Dirt cheap!" There was a snigger round the group at that, and he brought up his eyes to meet the rich boy's. They were unreadable, but there was the faintest flicker in them that confused him. Guilt?

Heero felt guilty as he looked into the young boy's eyes. Although he was smiling they showed he was upset and they were hard with dislike. But as they locked gazes again, something softened, as though the boy could see how sorry he was for the remark.

Solo, the leader, was creeping closer and Heero felt Wufei shift his weight once again seeing the red head as a greater threat, and Heero had to agree. He turned from the smaller boy.

"Let's see what you're worth…" Solo drawled, and the rest of the gang took the hint to come forward, but the violet eyed boy rushed in front of them.

"Solo…" he muttered and then continued, so low that Heero could no longer hear them. But the tones, the actions, and the facial expressions told him all he needed to know. The younger boy was arguing against attacking them. Probably quite successfully as well from Solo's resigned and slightly irritated expression.

He held out a hand to Wufei, and felt him relax. There was no longer any worry.

At long last the two gang members turned back to them. Solo took another step forward.

"You two are lucky," Heero felt tempted to say it was actually the other way round, but restrained himself. "Shinigami here," he gestured to his companion and Heero started in spite of himself. Shinigami? God of Death? Maybe they _had been the lucky ones, "has pointed out that you two look like fairly high brow and fancy to-do kinda people whose disappearance, or mugging, would cause some major problems and have us hunted down like rats. So we'll let you go… this time. But put one foot on our turf again, snobs, and we'll have you." It wasn't the most threatening speech in the world and he was lucky the Wufei managed to contain his snort, but 'Shinigami' s eyes pleaded with him just to accept it and go. But he couldn't, not leaving them like this. He unfastened a purse from his belt and threw it at Solo's feet, where it clinked. He saw violet eyes widen and a true smile spread across the small face. A whispered 'thank you' was heard in the shocked silence as Heero and Wufei turned away._

"Hn," was his only response to this, and he didn't look back to see purple eyes follow him down the alley and into the market until the crowd concealed him.

Noin scolded then both soundly when they returned, but two secret smiles behind her back agreed: it was worth it.

A dark man sat in silence, gazing at the apparition before him, which smiled smugly. He was only allowed one more question. He had to pick wisely.

A minute or two to collect his thoughts, opening his mouth to ask every once in a while then closing his mouth as he decided against it, before he chose a course of action.

"Who can enter Shinigami's World?" he asked carefully. The apparition's smile grew.

"Only Shinigami can enter Shinigami's world…" it informed him, delighted at the chance to be unhelpful. It then disappeared, leaving the man behind, angry and frustrated. How was he supposed to get _Shinigami to steal __Shinigami's gem?_

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

So there's the Prologue, and the AN, which I wrote _before FF.net banned A/Ns as separate chapters grrr, so this chapter is 2x as long as it should be… ah well.._

R&R 

_DD: **waves pom-poms and cheers**_


	2. Chapter 1

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN: Hey! I'm back… and I know it's been a while and I am very sorry about that but I'm having an awful time with my computer currently plus I have exams all next fortnight so the last few weeks have been revise, revise, revise… a few notes before this chapter. The story jumps forward about 9-10 years so go along with that, even I'm not that sure of the timeline and I'm writing it! But I guess that's fic-writing, ne? I'd like to thank Death's Daughter, once again, for beta-ing stuff for me and taking time off from her busy schedule. 

__

DD: **bows**

Any way:-

****

Thank yous:

__

Rena Lupin- Thanks, and in this fic, as I'm hoping will become clear later on, Shinigami is just Duo's nickname… however that will get slightly more complicated as it goes on ^_^ I like sub-plots!

__

Aspara-thank you ^_^ 

__

Fire of Phoenix- You curse in Japanese too, thank God I'm not alone, although saying arigato to dinner ladies is rather confusing for the poor women! ^^;;

__

XpockynoMikoX- Thankees, you hate AUs? I love 'em… mainly because I haven't actually seen much of the series (although I'm getting DVDs, yay me!) and as for OOCness uh… I have a feeling that is yet to come, there are more than enough chapters for it!

__

Shadow clone- ah, the mysterious man will be revealed… sometime… I'm not entirely sure when but I know who he is so, I'm babbling aren't I. Glad you liked it!

__

Icefalcon- I think that's the first time one of my stories has been called intriguing. Thanks! And here's the more.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them… why'd ya hafta go and rub it in?

****

Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded him; suffocating him. He wanted to call out, to scream, but his body wouldn't let him. He felt as though he were on fire, every square inch of his skin burning with a ferocity he had never experienced, but in the shadow, he could see no flame. He wanted to ask where he was, but again no sound came out. There was a chuckle in the background, malicious and evil, but, at the same time peaceful. He shuddered as blackness separated itself from blackness and became a shadowy figure. He squinted to see it more clearly, but jumped in shock as two brilliant purple eyes opened, laughter in their uniform depths.

And in the real world Prussian eyes snapped open.

Heero calmed his breathing down to a normal rate. Nightmares did not befit a young man of his stature.

At the age of 18 Prince Heero Yuy had grown into his body. It was slight, but deceptively powerful with the true muscles one gets from hard work, rather than the impossibly large ones seen on the prize knights and wrestlers. Nobility and royalty were lined up to marry their daughters off to him, but he showed no interest, ignoring the million women falling at his feet and choosing, instead, to spend his time on training and learning under his mentor, Sir Odin Lowe.

Someone else was in his chamber. He could sense them, a shadow that was too dark, a small sound that was not usual, something out of place.

Then it moved, and Heero sat up properly.

"Wufei," he said, a small smile not quite making it to his lips. The Chinese dragon detached himself from the shadows and bowed almost mockingly to his friend.

"Your highness," Heero glared at him, quasi-serious. Wufei just laughed and sat at the foot of the bed. There was no ceremony here, between two of the oldest and closest friends, but much teasing.

"You were having another nightmare," Wufei pointed out, giving his reason for being there and an opening for a conversation all in one sentence. Heero turned his eyes slightly, noting the shadows, so similar to and yet different from, those in his dream.

"Hn," was his first comment, lost in thought as he was. Many would have found it rude however Wufei knew better.

"Want to talk?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on his good friend. Heero turned back to him, eyes guarded.

"It was the darkness again," he admitted, Wufei nodded slowly, this was a common factor in his friend's nightmares, "and I couldn't breathe." One hand twitched slightly, as if intending to go to his throat, but checked just in time. "But this time there was someone there." Silence. "He was… it was... like darkness personified," a sage nod of understanding from his confidante. "Except his eyes…" Heero trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. "Violet , pure violet, not a change in shade or texture." Wufei waited a second, before deciding his friend had actually finished.

"Dreams show us things," he said, "so I won't tell you to ignore this, because to ignore a clear warning would be foolish." Heero nodded, absorbing his friend's advice. "And yet," the young bodyguard hesitated, "I do not understand it, so I would advise you not to dwell on it. Just keep it always in your mind. I am sure, when you need to, you will understand." Heero nodded once more.

"Arigato Wufei," he murmured.

Seeing his friend was still not ready to return to sleep but was unwilling to admit to this weakness, Wufei began to talk again.

"Has your father spoken to you about the new Princess arriving in court tomorrow?" he asked the Prince. "Relenda or something."

"Hai," Heero replied, disgust and irritation thick in his voice. "Relena," he corrected, voice dripping with distaste. Wufei chuckled. He was one of the few people who knew that no matter how many girls his father lined up, Heero would turn them down because he just wasn't interested in women.

"I've been hearing horror stories about that Onna," he warned the prince. "The servants say she always got what she wanted when she was younger so now she makes sure she gets what she wants." Heero snorted in disbelief.

"Well, she's not getting me," he said certainly, Wufei agreed with a nod.

"She won't be easy to dissuade…"

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way," Heero stated simply. "I'm sure she'll get the picture." Wufei smiled at his friend's assurance. "My heart is mine to give to whom I choose, not hers to steal." He lay back down and Wufei stood up, time for him to leave.

"Oyasumi, Heero," he said with a small bow.

"Oyasumi, Wufei," the prince replied sleepily.

Wufei returned to his room, wondering whom Heero _would_ give his heart to.

"Princess Relena," King J inclined his head to the blonde in front of him, dressed from the tips of her toes to the ribbon in her hair in pink. "May I present my son, Prince Heero of Elleins." Heero stepped forward as his father's hand beckoned and bowed to the Barbie-like girl in front of him. She curtsied in a very lady-like fashion, as any well brought up Princess should and offered her hand, which he dutifully pressed his lips to. She blushed on cue and fluttered her eyelashes slightly making both the prince and Wufei, standing once more at his right shoulder, want to laugh or throw up. However, as it was a court function, they restrained themselves.

Relena clung to Heero all night, dancing with him, linking her arm in his, simpering at him and choosing to ignore every one of his death glares. Wufei had to literally pry her off him before he could get some peace, and even then the only thing that stopped her from running after him and screaming 'HEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOO!' at the top of her lungs was the presence of the other 100 dignitaries.

At long last the torment was over and Princess Relena was escorted, forcefully, back to her embassy. Wufei went looking for the Prince in the usual places.

He'd tried the balcony, the pond and the kitchen by the time he found his friend, leaning against the old tree in the garden, staring at the stars.

"Now that _was_ a nightmare," Wufei commented, joining his friend's perusal of the skies.

"Hai," Heero agreed, amusement evident in his tone, "She was rather." And that was all either of them said on the subject.

"For a while they stood in companionable silence, neither seeing any need to break the still peace. But then Heero spoke.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we went off to explore the city?" he asked, still staring into space.

"Yes," Wufei nodded, knowing there was a point to this, Heero never initiated a conversation without a point.

"Feel like doing it again?" 

And suddenly the full charismatic force of the cobalt eyes was turned on him and he felt himself smile in spite of himself as he nodded.

"Why not?"

The tavern was bustling. Business was good and the place was practically full with people. Mostly regulars, or gang-members although there were a few unknowns as well.

Duo sat by the bar, nursing his ale and watching the other customers playing poker or darts, or drinking one another into a stupor. Solo was over there, showing some newbies how to cheat at cards. Hilde was to one side, showing grown men how to drink and Ace was in the corner giving an excellent example of how to win at darts. He smiled to himself. His friends were happy and that was good. This lifestyle suited them, and him, down to the ground. Stealing, fighting, drinking… this was as good as it could get for one of them.

He heard someone sit down next to him quietly and order a beer.

"It tastes like cat's piss," he warned them, watching Solo trick someone out of a lot of money with a simple dealing trick.

There was an answering snort of amusement. And he turned round to find himself looking into the most amazingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He almost choked on his own cat's piss beer and missed the flinch the other man gave when he caught the sight of his eyes.

Wufei, however, caught the flinch and looked the boy at the bar over carefully. Nothing that unusual. Wiry frame, big grin, wearing all black. Admittedly there was the long braid of hair but nothing too… then he too caught sight of Duo's eyes. Brilliant violet. He stiffened, but then relaxed as Heero seemed to recover.

"Duo Maxwell," the boy said immediately, eyes not leaving Heero; He stuck out his hand and gave them both a firm handshake. Wufei thought quickly. Their names weren't too unusual, and many people were named after the prince.

"Chang Wufei and Heero… Wing," he responded. Duo glanced at him and nodded, his grin not leaving his face before returning his eyes to Heero. He just couldn't stop staring.

The young man in front of him was a dream come true, great figure, good-looking and those eyes. His smile grew wider. He knew he'd kick himself later for giving out his real name to a complete stranger but something about this guy and his companion seemed familiar; a distant memory trying to be heard over his mental static.

Heero, on the other hand, had no difficulty in placing the violet-eyed youth sitting in front of him. There couldn't be two with such eyes, or hair, in Elleins. This boy, sitting there, was the self-styled God of Death that had saved them a fight on their last jaunt into the city unauthorised.

Wufei recognised him as well, though not as quickly, and looked around. Sure enough the rest of the gang were there, the red head, playing cards, and a few others dotted about.

He wasn't expecting any trouble though. It was unlikely they remembered them. And even if they did it was virtually impossible that the vendetta would have lasted this long, especially after Heero's gift. He sighed and reached for his beer, just as Heero took a sip from his.

"Ugh!" The Prince exclaimed, spiting the putrid stuff back out. Duo's eyes danced merrily.

"So it _can_ talk…" he said, "and I did warn you." He smirked as Heero glared at him, completely unfazed.

That startled Wufei a bit. No one was unfazed by the Yuy glare of death. Even Relena had been scared. Nataku, it even scared him when he knew Heero wasn't joking. But this boy just laughed it off, interesting.

He decided against tasting his own beer, choosing instead to watch as Duo happily chatted away to them, well more to Heero than himself, but that didn't really matter. His friend didn't seem to mind, so he didn't see that he should either.

Gradually Duo showed them around the whole tavern, introducing them to every person he knew and even some he didn't. Solo, the redheaded gang leader gave them a highly suspicious look, after he was introduced, and continued to watch them all evening. But as long as it was just watching, Wufei was fine with that. He got the sense Solo was more interested in Duo's welfare than them.

Soon they had been accepted into he community like old friends, an effect that Duo seemed to have on everybody. He grinned at them and they fell helplessly under his spell. He even felt himself slipping and he was sure Heero was well gone.

It wasn't long before the three of them, and one of Duo's friends, Ace, were embroiled in a darts battles to the death, or to whoever won first, at least… The two of them were thrashed at that, and then Duo pulled them into a game of poker, in which Heero lost a ring, but won it back again next round by utilising techniques - as dodgy, if not dodgier than, those of his opponents - that Wufei was surprised he knew.

It seemed no time at all before they had to return to the palace, as Wufei reminded Heero, who, although he didn't say much, clearly wanted to stay longer.

Before they went Duo extracted a promise from each of them that they would return ASAP, promise they both fully intended to keep.

They snuck back into the castle, minds full of the sights and sounds of the lower city, and stealthily made their way back to their rooms without anyone noticing their absence.

Wufei was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, falling into dreams of lively dances and smoke-filled rooms.

Heero stayed awake longer, thinking things over in his mind. But eventually he too fell asleep. His mind floating in dreams of big purple eyes and long chestnut hair.

TBC

****

AN- still taking ideas about where I got the plot from, no one's even tried to guess yet… I dunno if it's that obvious yet, but it should be soon, possibly… Sorry for taking so long with this, again. I hate my PC sometimes, y'know!

__

DD: **is gagged in the corner to stop herself from giving the plot away, dammit****waves pompoms again**

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN: Hey, past the middle of my exams now, thank God… I hate them! They are possibly the worst thing ever invented by mankind… ¬¬ But almost over… until summer that is! So now I'm gonna spend some time typing up chapter two… in which- dun dun DUUUN- There is the first real 1x2 including Duo and Heero's first kiss. Actually it's more 2x1 bu-ut… does it matter?

__

DD: **sits quietly thinking that Wufei should have joined in, but not saying anything because she knows she'll get decked for it**

****

Thank yous:

Couldn't do this earlier because I hadn't uploaded chapter 1 yet… and here it is chapter 2, just barely over a week after chapter 1, aren't you all impressed? I know I am… I'm gonna try to update once a week, but if I can't manage it for whatever reason I apologise in advance.

****

Gundam06serenity- posting more! Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing

****

XPockynomikox- Thanks for the compliment, I really tried with the POV thing, I wanted to give a more… overall view ut still get across what all the individual characters were thinking and feeling… I think I lose it later on, but at least I got it right in the beginning!

****

Darkpheonix365- I don't usually take kindly to being called onna (¬_¬) but from you I'll make an exception, although it would probably be best to lower your sugar intake ^_^ although if that's what gets you to review things- eat as much sugar as you want!

****

Chapter 2

The visits to the lower city became routine. Almost every night the two would leave the constraints of the palace and creep down to the rowdy tavern to meet Duo and their other friends. Nobody realised who they were and they were comfortable without the bowing and the scraping, becoming good friends with some of the land's most fearsome and notorious pick-pockets and cut-throats.

Duo showed them the city as they had never seen it before. They saw the bits under the nice, fresh façade. He took them to the docks where they saw the whores selling themselves. He showed them the small orphanage that practically ran itself off what he provided and all the people and places he knew - every single stone and building. He seemed more like a part of the city himself, not merely one of its inhabitants, but an actual part.

The three became firm friends, though Duo knew no more about them than their names and that the came from one of the better areas. He never mentioned the incident when they were younger, and Wufei doubted that he remembered it.

"Y'ok Wu-man?" Duo asked one night as they were wandering through the streets of Elleins, talking and enjoying one another's company.

"I'd be better if you used my name, Maxwell," Wufei argued half-heartedly. They must have had this argument a thousand times before. Duo had an obsession with changing people's names in an affectionate manner and Wufei still was not big on the whole public show of affection thing. These days however, they just had the argument for the sake of it, because they were both to pig-headed to back down. Heero bore their arguments with an amused silence, although, one thing Wufei had noticed was that Duo _never_ shortened Heero's name. It was always in full. Even Solo, Duo's best friend and boss got the treatment becoming 'Sol', 'So-so' or even just plain 'S'. But Heero was always Heero.

Over the past few months he'd watched the braided boy and his best-friend getting closer and closer, and he was very happy for them both. But he just could not see how it could possibly work when Duo found out that Heero was actually the Prince. However, unwilling to spoil his friends' happiness he did not speak.

Wufei had gone home early, pleading a headache, and so Duo and Heero were left alone, treading the streets of the city, minds only half on the world around them. Duo was as usual chattering away about this and that: the size of his latest haul, fixing the church roof, how nice the weather had been recently, whilst Heero indulged in his new favourite past time- Duo watching.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Duo's voice flowed freely over him. He watched the way the braid bounced off his shoulder, liquid and yet solid. The light in his eyes, that were not simply violet, as he had once thought, but a myriad of different tones and tints: lilac and shades of mauve, lightening to a bluer haze on the outside and darkening to a deep indigo around the pupil. He saw the way Duo's face lit up and became animated as he spoke of things he found interesting- which was almost everything- and the hand movements that barely missed whacking him in the face.

The suddenly he noticed: Duo had stopped talking and they had stopped walking. He had been so wrapped up in simply watching the other boy that he hadn't paid any attention to what was actually going on. He sneaked another glance before realising that all Duo's attention was focussed on him. He looked away hastily, making Duo chuckle to himself, before bringing his gaze hesitantly back to the riveting and fascinating young man in front of him. Suddenly under the penetrating gaze of Duo's eyes, he felt scared. He could not imagine why he would feel like that. But as he opened his mouth to say something Duo was on him, lips capturing his and all of a sudden he wasn't watching Duo any more, he was sensing him, in every way. His eyes were full of him, he could feel his touch burning into his body all over, leaving marks that could never be removed. He could hear his heart beat, speed up in synchronisation with his own and he could sense the breath he was holding, the very two things that made him Duo. He could smell him, the unique scent that was only Duo and he could taste him, a glorious mixture of flavours that he would never be able to describe and he knew he would crave for the rest of his life. And he could sense him in another, deeper, way, as though part of his soul had mended itself.

Duo didn't know why he initiated the kiss. All he knew was that he was alone with Heero, Wu-bear having gone home with a sore head and giving up his chaperoning job for the night. He had felt Heero watching him as he babbled on, and then he had not been able to help himself. He knew the guy was way out of his league, he knew that he had as much chance as a fly in hell, he knew the odds were millions to one, but he just had to try. And then they were kissing, and suddenly nothing else mattered. All that existed was the here and now and the feel of Heero's lips against his.

Grinning more happily than he ever had before Duo broke away. Heero's eyes were closed for a second before they flickered open and his smile grew at the emotion in them. It was a rare occurrence indeed that made Heero abandon his defences. But then again, he mused, it was a rare occurrence that rendered Duo Maxwell speechless, and, just now, that was exactly what he was.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Hai," Heero replied slowly, as if he did not quite believe what had happened, "Tomorrow." Duo brushed his lips lightly across the other's, giving him a tight hug, before running off.

Dazed, Heero turned for the palace and home.

Neither of them saw Heero's shadow standing in the corner, watching the whole scene. 

Zechs Merquise shook his head.

"The Princess is not going to like this…"

TBC

Wow, that was shorter than I expected, but hey, there was a kiss scene! One I'm actually quite proud of ^_^! 

__

DD:**cheers and waves pompoms*****Has just realised how much pompom waving she will have done by the end of this fic** oO;; Ah well, Review!!


	4. Chapter 3

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN: Oh Kami! I'm _so_ sorry for taking so long with this. I blame it on the stupid schoolwork. Why oh why did I take art? It's ten times more work than any other subject is. Plus a ten hour exam! And then there was English coursework, science tests, choosing subjects, interviews, slicing my thumb open with a pair of scissors, the boiler in our house has died and I didn't even get to 15 reviews… although I don't blame you. I wouldn't review me either! Ah well, there is no excuse for this. I should have updated weeks ago, I should have I should have I should have… oh yeah, did I forget to mention the little fad I had of making lj icons? Nope, well that was one of my things I got…. But that was kinda fun… ^_^…. Uh… ok… I'd better update before you kill me hadn't I. You don't wanna hear about the icons I made…

__

DD: They were cool slides! And the animation was fabby too, if I do say so myself.

WARNING- language… Duo rant so… be aware

__

DD: w00t! Rantage!! **waves pompoms**

****

Chapter 3

Solo looked up as Duo re-entered the tavern, a sincere, if somewhat dreamy, smile pasted across his face. He politely declined the next hand to go and talk to his friend, ignoring the complaints from the people who told him they wanted a chance to win their money back.

He crossed over to the bar and ordered some spirit that came in ridiculously small glasses and burned so much on the way down you couldn't taste it.

"Hey D," he greeted his friend with a grin, sitting down next to him. Within milliseconds he had the full force of the Duo Maxwell 1000-kilowatt ™ grin on him. A string of unintelligible babble fell on his ears. "Hey, D, calm down," he said with a laugh making motions with his hands. "I can't understand a word you're saying!" Duo grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry S," he blushed slightly, "Well, me and Heero were walking along, Sol, and well… I kinda… I … well… I kissed him. And it was great. And I think he really likes me. And he said we were gonna meet tomorrow, like a date. And I think I really like him too… and… and…" he took time out from his list of things to examine Solo's face and noticed the expression covering it.

"What?" Solo sighed; this was going to be difficult. He didn't want to burst Duo's bubble, but he could see that this was going to end up badly. He saw Duo as a younger brother and was probably overprotective; Duo was forever telling him not to mother him so much.

"D… I… Don't take this the wrong way, but, I don't want to see you get hurt," his younger friend typically rolled his eyes at that. "But…"

"You think Heero's playing with me…" Duo filled in for him looking annoyed, but nothing seemed to be able to put a dent in his good mood, although his smile was slightly duller. "And Solo, to put your mind at rest _Mom_, I have thought about it. Yeah Heero might think of me as his 'poor little fuck-buddy' but Solo, to be honest- I DON'T GIVEA FUCK! I like him, a lot. Shit Solo, I think I'm falling in love with the bastard!" He shook his head in disbelief. Solo got more worried; he had no idea that Duo was this serious about the stoic upper class boy. But at the same time he felt happy for the braided young man. He'd never seen Duo this excited, not for years, but he didn't want Duo to get his heart broken. It would destroy him.

"Du-"

"Solo!" the grin was still in place, but Solo could see Duo's Shinigami persona hovering at the edge of his mind, "leave it… I can look after myself. I don't need you any more… gettit?" And with that he strode off into the night.

Solo was left behind with his drink and a sympathetic barman. He knocked the spirit back, ignoring the liquid flame. He'd be back; Duo would always come back.

Seeming resigned, but still worried, Solo began to people watch, noting with interest the tall blond who was leaving, face half covered. For some reason he seemed out of place in the run down tavern. His clothes, although ragged, looked forced that way, as though he were trying to hard to fit in. His bearing had a forced look, as well, and he seemed to be overdoing the actions.

"You gotta let 'em make their own mistakes, lad," the elderly barkeep told him, pouring another shot into the glass as the clichés fell from his lips. "You can't live 'is life fer'im." Solo nodded, only half listening and totally unaware of the turn of the conversation back to Duo.

"Mmhm…" he agreed offhand, draining the glass again. Who the hell was the guy? He just didn't seem to fit.

****

"Zechs!" Relena cried as the blond bodyguard walked into the room, adjusting his uniform, "What did you find out?"

Over the past few months Relena had become more and more determined that she _would_ get Heero. He was every girl's dream: a handsome, powerful, rich young man that _everybody_ wanted. Certainly, his attitude left something to be desired, and she'd have to cure him of that horrible glare, which, really, wasn't necessary, but other than that he was perfect. Perfect prince, perfect man and perfect husband material. 

However, it had come to her attention that, while her affections were plainly his, and he spent court functions at her side, he was often mentally absent- daydreaming about something unknown, and he avoided her outside the ballroom, even when she tried her hardest to find him.

At first she had put these things down to him being a Prince and having to deal with the matters of state, but this did not seem to cover all the scenarios she had come up against. That Chinese bodyguard of his, as well, had been insolent enough to tell her to leave him alone! She was not going to leave her future husband alone. What if another person tried to steal him away?

Then she became sure that that was what had happened. So she had sent Zechs, her personal bodyguard, to spy on Heero for her and to report back, which is why he had been shadowing the young Prince round the city all night.

Hesitantly, he gave her a summary of what he had seen. He did not want to risk losing his head, and yet at the same time he felt guilty for ruining the Prince's life like this. He could plainly see that Heero had no feelings what-so-ever for the manipulative Princess whereas he and Duo seemed far more suited to one another. He decided to do what he could to thwart his mistress' plans.

"A COMMONER!?" That was the point that outraged her most, not that there was someone else or even that the someone else was male: she could work around those. After all, a Prince needed heirs. But to be outdone by a _commoner_, one of the hoi-poloi. No, worse that the hoi-poloi… a thief, a gang-member, a homeless orphan without even a real name. That cut her deeply.

"How could he even _think_ of associating with such… such… such _filth_!?" Relena used the poor of her country to boost her popularity, but to voluntarily meet with one, it just seemed unnatural.

"So what do you know of this… boy?" she asked imperiously.

"Duo, your highness, his name is Duo Maxwell." Zechs corrected her politely, before recounting what he had seen in the pub to Relena, omitting all the expletives and the part about love. She hrumphed slightly, thinking to herself.

"Heero, using him?" she laughed, "It is far more likely the other way round. This _Duo_… using **my** Heero to gain access to the palace." It was almost as if she were practising a speech. "We must protect his Highness from such a nefarious scheme!" A smile, slow and bitter, crept across her face. "Fetch this Solo in. I'm sure Lord Khushrenada¹ would be happy to give him a fine welcome. Or better yet, I'll ask him to fetch the boy himself. Yes, that would be better."

Zechs felt angry at Relena's total disregard for other people's feelings. She just used them and then threw them away. He decided to warn Solo of the plot. Maybe that would also save the Prince from his conniving employer.

****

"Heero," Wufei greeted his friend as he entered silently through the door, "you're late." There was no response from the Prince as he headed toward the bed. "What happened?" Heero turned to him, revealing a secretive smile that Wufei had never seen before and which caused him to blink in surprise.

"You're wide awake for someone with a headache." Was the only comment he got from his friend. Wufei sighed.

"Yes," he admitted, "I lied…" Heero waited for an explanation. "We were being followed," the smile disappeared, "I tried to track them, but it didn't work." He sat down heavily," I seem to have become inept." Heero shook his head.

"You are never inept, Wufei," he assured the young dragon with a quick look. He didn't look as if he believed him, but then his bodyguard had always taken failure badly, certain that unless he were perfect he would not be good enough. There was another shrug.

"So what happened?" Wufei asked again. He was determined not to give up this line of questioning. Heero's eyes looked past him, into space, and a smile once again pulled at his lips.

"I'm not sure," he said at last. "One minute we were just standing there and the next- he kissed me." Wufei's eyebrows shot up. This was not good. He wanted to see his friends happy (and he counted Duo as a friend) but such a liaison was dangerous, if not downright suicidal, if not literally, then for their hearts. There was no way King J would ever allow his only son and heir to marry a male, let alone a _common_ male! It just wouldn't be done.

But he stole a glance at Heero and swallowed. His friend, as always, cold and unfeeling to the casual observer, looked- happy. Wufei couldn't place how he looked happy, it was more an aura than an expression. He'd never seen the Prince look like this before. He didn't want to spoil this. He couldn't spoil this: his friend's one chance for happiness.

Sighing he resigned himself to a lifetime of sneaking around and helping them. But first on his agenda- finding out who had seen the kiss.

****

"Why Your Highness," Lord Treize Khushrenada's voice brimmed with sarcasm, "Of course I will aid you in this matter. I am here to serve." Relena's face lit up at the insincere flattery, swallowing it hook, line and sinker. "Please rest assured that I will find this vermin and give him the treatment he deserves." He nodded courteously to her. She returned the courtesy and then turned imperiously.

"That will be all," she informed him, in her best Princess voice. He bowed again at the departing figure, seething at having to do so to a bratty little girl who couldn't even keep her man loyal. He sighed.

Ultimate power really was difficult to get these days.

****

In a world of complete darkness, coexisting with the other, a pair of pure violet eyes shone in the shadows. Powers were coming into play, he realised, and soon the game truly would be afoot.

__

That was one game he wanted to referee.

----

1- You all knew it didn't you! YOU KNEW IT!

****

Thank yous: 

****

Gundam06serenity- sorry for taking so long… please, no rotten fruit, I have a collection already…

****

Shinimikra- sorry about the author's note. It was the result of excess Writer's block. Whenever I didn't know what to write on the story I wrote more on the author's note and the blooper reel **looks sheepish** so there will be an extra chapter at the end as well… O.o;; I got a lot of writer's block!

****

Darkphoenix365- you have a purple tongue? Well, you probably don't anymore, after I took so long to update. But still, I think you should get someone to look at that… unless you've been eating sherbet or lollipops…

****

Rena Lupin- ^_^ thank you. Sadly, Zechsy is honour bound to tell his employer (her Royal Highness the Prissy Princess of Pink) anything she tells him to… aww poor zechsy!

Today, just for being wonderful, all reviewers get… **looks around room** badly written English essays… no… uh… Duo shaped cookies… yes that's right… he tastes like… **bites** CHOCOLATE!

__

DD: Review! Yay!! **waves pompoms**


	5. Chapter 4

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN: I updated quickly- go me! And it's all thanks to those wonderful reviewers **hint hint** I haven't really got much to say now except- exams and revision suck! But you guys probably already know that… ah well… Let's go to see some people you _want_ to read about!

****

Chapter 4

"Heeeeerrrrrro!" The young Prince rolled his eyes as the dreaded voice resounded around the palace garden once more. Wufei, standing beside him, wore a matching glare.

Relena had far from given up on chasing Heero. The subtle hints hadn't worked and neither did the more obvious ones, like saying 'Relena go away'. Both of them had told her innumerable times that she just wasn't welcome, but she didn't notice, or didn't care. Either way it seemed as though they were stuck with each other until Heero killed her, Wufei decided. Unless, of course, he beat his friend to it. 

Relena's insistence on Heero being available 24 hours a day had meant that Heero had been unable to leave the palace for a week. Only Wufei could tell that he was frantic with worry over Duo's reaction to this. His eyes always showed more than he thought, even if Wufei was the only one who could recognise it.

He didn't blame him either, they both knew how it could be construed : Heero kissing Duo one minute then ignoring him the next. It was not good, and Wufei was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Solo might be hunting them down at this very moment, and couldn't see a little thing like treason stopping him.

The gangleader had taken him aside near the beginning of their visits to the outside world and told him in no uncertain terms that if they hurt Duo he would track them down and kill them. He'd gone into great detail, enough to make even the Chinese dragon wince. However, he could see that behind that aggressive exterior was yet another heart that Duo had touched and he could understand that. If anyone ever hurt Duo, Wufei himself would be waiting in line to beat the crap out of them. Justice needed to be served.

He wasn't sure how it was, but the idiotic, braided thief wormed his way under people's skin, even if he was one of the most annoying people in the world Wufei even found himself missing the arguments about his name. Life just wasn't the same without a teasing voice calling him Wu-wu-chan.

Heero's emotions were 10 times worse. He had to use all his training in etiquette and control to quash his murderous rage as a pink nightmare flying glomped him. It took a moment for him to realise that crushing the life out of her would _not_ provide good diplomatic relations with her country. There was still a part of his brain yelling at him that she was standing between him and Duo, and the threat must be eliminated.

An entirely separate part of his mind was screaming at him that Duo must hate him right now. That he must seem like a cruel heartless beast, which, despite palace rumours to the contrary, he wasn't. His façade was just that- a façade: one that he erected so much for dealing with dignitaries and airheaded Princesses that it had grown difficult to break down, taking firm foundation in his soul.

But he wasn't sure about that anymore. What if he was the cruel heartless bastard everyone said he was. He should at least try to get word to Duo…

That was it! He had to give Duo a message. Not that he was sure Duo would listen to a message from him. If their positions were reversed he probably wouldn't listen. But, decision made, he felt better, and began to go about implementing his plan.

First thing- prying Relena off him. Far more difficult than it seemed. If Heero hadn't known that she could trace her lineage back 'through 50 generations of Kings' he would have been sure there was some limpet blood in her. Come to think of it, there might be, in one of the back alleys of their family orchard. He smirked at the idea.

"Princess," He said formally, unable to bring himself to speak her real name, "Wufei and I must talk privately. I'm sure you understand." He added the last bit deliberately, to make her seem unreasonable if she declined. 

"Of course, Heero" she replied, having no problem using _his_ name. She curtsied deeply, a flash of anger in her eyes the only outward sign she realised he wasn't doing something palace related. As she went away Wufei turned to him.

"What did you want? Or was it just an excuse to get rid of her?" he had taken to calling Relena her, with a venomous tone to his voice, and the disgusted flick of his eyes at her departing back showed his disrespect for her.

"Both," Heero said simply. He looked a lot happier now she was gone, but, Wufei noticed, it seemed more than that.

"I need to send Duo a message." Ah, that was it. Wufei though for a millisecond then chose the only thing he could possibly say.

"What?"

****

Duo Maxwell was royally pissed. He had been stood up by the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on after a kiss that had, literally, taken his breath away. Now the bugger hadn't even contacted him. Trust him to fall for another bastard. He had a terrible habit of choosing exactly the wrong guy.

Of course it didn't help that Solo had been right all along, as usual. But this had felt different. He hadn't felt used this time. He had felt as though they were both just as into it. Shows just how gullible he was!

He'd avoided the gang the last week, not wanting the jokes, innuendoes, 'I-told-you-so's and sympathy. He wasn't in a sociable mood.

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back into reality. He twirled around, his braid flying around, fully intending to smack whomever it was. This intention did not change when he saw who it was. However, his assailant caught his arm easily.

"Wufei," Duo said, his voice a harsh monotone. Wufei blinked. Duo was seriously pissed off if he wasn't even using a stupid nickname. "Here to do Heero's dirty work? Well, you know what, it's too late, I already got the idea…"

"Max…"

"He just wanted to see how easy I was? That's it isn't it, a fucking game! What was the bet? Which one of you would get me first Chang? Was that it? Well, newsflash…"

"Max…"

"…I'm not a fucking whore, I am not about to sell my body to either of you bast…"

"DUO!" the dragon roared, grabbing the young man's shoulders.

"What?" he asked sullenly, not wanting to give up the argument that fast.

"That's what I'm here to tell you…" Wufei explained, calm once more. "Heero didn't mean to stand you…" Duo laughed derisively.

"Oh I get it now Chang!" he crowed, "You're here to make excuses for that son of a bitch," Wufei winced at the unwitting insult to the late queen, "aren't you? Well just go back and tell him something from me… I ain't no casual screw. I ain't gonna say 'aww what the hell' and just let it go! Y'unnerstand?"

"Duo, just listen a minute," Wufei released the violet eyed boy's shoulder, but kept him within reach. This was one conversation Shinigami wasn't going to run away from. "You've guessed, I'm sure, that Heero and I aren't quite what we pretend to be." Duo scoffed.

"True. You're both stuck up rich gits." He said with a shrug. "What the hell does that have to do with me? Gonna offer to _pay_ me now?"

Wufei's calm exterior changed to one of outrage.

"Injustice!" he cried, glaring at the boy in front of him. "We would never dream of it!" It was entirely true. He hadn't even thought about such an occurrence. He knew Duo wasn't a prostitute, he may not have honest pay, but he wasn't a prostitute. 

Not, he reminded himself hastily, that there was anything wrong with prostitutes. During his time in the lower city he had learnt that many were very honourable people, starving , desperate for money, and they only had one thing to sell- themselves.

"Heero is…" how to phrase it, "trapped within the house," he'd almost said palace then. He had to take this one step at a time. "He's under constant surveillance." Duo' face grew slightly less angry, though suspicion remained in his eyes.

"Then why didn't he send a message before now?" he demanded, glaring back at Wufei.

"I honestly don't think it occurred to him," the Princes bodyguard admitted, it was a question he had asked himself. Duo mulled it over. "He's never done this before. He's confused." Duo chuckled.

"Me neither, and I'm terrified." He said in complete honesty.

"So Wu, was that all he wanted you to tell me?" he asked, his easygoing manner back in place, along with the customary nickname.

Wufei didn't even comment. They had come too close to losing their friendship for him to jeopardise it now. Besides, he'd never admit it, but he kind of liked that nickname.

****

"Solo?" a low voice inquired curiously. The red head looked up to find the blond he had been so suspicious of before, standing over him.

Zechs had taken a while to solidify his plan, but now he was ready to put it into action. He had come looking for the young man, knowing this could mean life and death for him and many other people. It was dangerous, but sometimes Relena was just plain wrong.

"Who are you? What do you want?" two very good questions. Only one of which Zechs intended to answer. He was risking enough by just being here, he didn't need to give away his identity as well. 

"I'm nobody, and I'm here to warn you." He replied, eyes looking around from behind the mask.

"Nobody rarely wears boots like those," Solo pointed out, making Zechs smile. He was sharp: a good sign.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that Lord Khushrenada, head of internal security, wants you; his troops are at present searching for you."

Solo nodded, aware that the mysterious stranger had not finished talking, and sceptical about the veracity of his claim.

"You are a hunted man, Mr Solo."

"And what does Lord Khushrenada want with me?" Solo asked sarcastically, the head of internal security was famous in both the upper and lower cities for his ruthlessness but it was highly unlikely he would ever deign to spend time on a street rat like himself.

"Duo."

Solo blinked at the unexpected mention of his friend.

"Yeah right," he said, getting up, "Like I'm gonna believe that!"

The redheaded thief left the tavern, not drunk, but in the vicinity of mildly tipsy.

Four men trailed him down the street, passing through the shadows, silent as the grave.

It didn't take long for them to catch him in a small deserted place. He put up a good fight, but was overwhelmed by sheer numbers as the figures called in reinforcements.

The last thing that crossed Solo's mind was 'guess that blond son of a bitch was right after all.'

---

****

TBC

---

__

DD wishes it to be known that when random japanese words appear at the bottom of a fic she is meant to be beta-ing and it is not clear that they are supposed to be there, she will panic before ceasing to function entirely.

If you want more clarification, talk to 'Ana. **grin**

Oh, and **waves pompoms** Review! Because Ana likes reviews!

Too right I do… and talking about reviews:

Thank yous:

Shinimikra: I did start to read your stories, honest, just got caught up in the wonderful world of Homework! L . Plus, is there anything that could be considered a lemon in them? Coz I kinda gave up lemons for lent L and… I'M SUFFERING! Thanks for the suggestions though… I will look over it again.

Xpockynomikox: have another chapter, and thanks for the praise.

Rena Lupin: yep… definitely uncool! But there is a whole lot more to Zechs than we currently know… but you're just going to have to wait and see about that. That's one of the extra plotlines my muses decided to put in.

Shadowclone: Messy messy messy…. I think I said this to you before, but, where would the fun be in an unmessy story? ~ ^

KittyKat: be proud I'm updating really really soon. Would have been sooner, but due to the unpleasant and horrible thing called _revision_ and _parents_ running concurrently with my beta reader being ill I couldn't do it faster!

DarkPhoenix365: Uh… maybe you should have anger management classes… but then again, if you want to do that to Relena I can't really fault you… But as for what happens with her… you are just gonna have to wait and see I'm afraid. But don't worry… I'm pretty sure she's not gonna get Heero… although, with my muses like they are… O.o;; who knows!

Gundam06serenity: I updated I updated **hides behind head muse** please don't hurt me…


	6. Chapter 5

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN- Hey! If you're still reading this story now you probably deserve a medal, but then again you could just be like me: bored, a little bit sad and just looking for something to while away the hours. Anyway whoever you are, whyever you're reading this I thank you and… for all those who have reviewed so far… pass around the plate of cookies… **hands over chocolate Duo cookies** but be careful… there's only enough for 4 each… don't eat more than that! 

Oh and WARNINGS for this chapter **flicks through notepad** Une's OOC (very much bastardised) and also… a small amount of unadulterated sap for a second in the middle… we're also almost getting to the actual plot… it took long enough! Oh yeah… SOLO TORTURE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING EVERYBODY!

****

Chapter 5

"Let me assure you," a female voice cut across Solo's agony, "You will give us the information we want." He tried to open his eyes, but they were swollen shut, it hurt even to try. But then again, he mused to himself as his overtaxed brain took a step back to analyse his situation; it hurt everywhere, what was a little more?

Solo knew that if he opened his eyes now he would probably throw up at the blood he'd see, and he would never, under any stretch of the imagination, be called squeamish. He had slit throats and severed body parts, when necessary, without a flick of an eyebrow, but he could feel the blood running down his naked body in rivulets, stinging as it met welts and burns. His stomach even protested the image he had of himself: as red as his hair with the marks of torture covering him. It was not a state he would wish upon his worst enemy.

The pain was incredible, burning through him with a furious and unrelenting pain and cutting into him in every place. He was positive that every nerve ending was reporting _some_ kind of pain. It couldn't get more intense!

But it could. A hot metal rod was applied to the small of his back, melting and charring the skin there and awakening new heights of pain, which shot up his spinal column. He screamed with agony, before spitting out a comment, along with some blood.

It hurt to speak, and his lungs ached with the effort, but he had to get this comment out; he had to retain some small shred of his dignity, even in this tormented state.

"Kill me and have done with it," he croaked and wheezed, "I'm not afraid, Shinigami has always been a good friend to me." He smiled at the double meaning of his words.

On a shadowy walkway, another figure caught the words. Shinigami… this bore looking at.

"Une…" Solo heard a cultured voice say. "Leave him, I wish to speak with him."

"But sir…" the woman's voice protested, clearly outranked by the new player.

"Une… please leave us alone." There was the sound of someone walking down steps.

"Yes, Lord Treize," a swish of clothing and the sound of three booted people walking off with a decidedly military gait. More footsteps, only one set this time, coming toward Solo on the right. His nostrils flared at the scent of expensive cologne. Lord Treize Khushrenada, his mind supplied the name: dignitary, head of the OZ intelligence organisation and the King's personal guard and adviser, also, most people added, all round bastard. The stranger's word's echoed in his head as he took stock of this new development. They wanted Duo… _He_ wanted Duo. And Solo couldn't give the boy to him.

As a fresh wave of pain swept over him, making him whimper with the extremity of it, he lost his coherent thought, and merely waited for the edge to subside. Just as it hit its peak, a cool towel was pressed to his lower back, providing relief where the metal had bunt before. It felt, amid the sea of pain, like heaven.

"Now Mr Solo… what do you know of Shinigami?"

****

Heero had, somehow, managed to evade Relena, whose affections were growing to be more and more irritating. He long to turn to her and slap her senseless, or run her through with his sword. He smiled slightly at the thought, wondering what the look on her face would be if he were to tell her that. She probably wouldn't listen, he decided, just carry on about how wonderful he was.

All thoughts of her were banished when a pair of huge violet eyes, a chestnut braid and phantom lips pressing against his cut into his thoughts.

Duo.

He wondered if Wufei had found the boy, if they had talked, if Wufei's words had had any effect, if Duo had forgiven him, if he would ever see the young thief again. Too many ifs. He liked life to be definite: one thing or the other. Simple decisions to make. But it wasn't like that anymore, not since he'd met…

"Heero?" a familiar voice beckoned the Prince back from his thoughts. Cobalt eyes turned to meet black.

"Wufei?!" the one word expressed everything it needed to: fear, hope, doubt, a million unanswered questions and relief at his friend's return.

In a completely uncharacteristic gesture, Heero stood up and embraced his friend tightly for a second, before releasing him and retreating back into himself. Wufei said nothing, understanding Heero was in emotional torment and needed simply a friend, not an interrogation. No doubt, in his absence Relena had redoubled her efforts, along with his guilt- not a good combination. But Wufei intended to end one of those here, and sadly, Relena wasn't around to behead.

"Duo's fine," he assured his friend, "And he understands, we talked… for a long while, and I explained," Heero's eyes opened wide, in surprise and probably panic, Wufei couldn't tell, the shields were back up. "Not everything," he hastily added, the secret of his rank was still a secret. "Just enough to stop him from thinking you'd abandoned him."

"Never!" The word broke from Heero's mouth before he could censor it. He berated himself for his lack of control: this was appalling. He blushed imperceptibly as Wufei grinned knowingly. He hadn't been able to help it. Just the idea of Duo thinking that made him angry. Angry and scared: scared that he'd lose the boy forever, just as he'd found him.

Heero would never admit it, even to himself, but he was terrified; petrified that he'd never see the braided young man again; petrified that he'd do something wrong and never be able to look into those violet eyes again and never feel his lips against his once more. He couldn't bear the thought that Duo, his wonderful personality and brilliant smile, would be lost to him. That would be hell.

"Does he…?" forgive me, had been the end of the sentence, but Heero was unable to finish it.

"Yes." Wufei assured him, "he does."

"Did he say anything else?" Heero inquired, aware that his old friend was holding something back from him.

"Yes." Wufei answered with a monosyllable. The Chinese bodyguard was enjoying himself. Heero just glared him into submission.

"He said…" the dragon hesitated, unsure if he should say the next words, "… Ai shiteru, Heero." Silence followed. Heero stood agape.

"Ai… ai shiteru?" he asked, wanting to be sure. Wufei would not joke about this, but he might have heard wrong.

"Yes, ai shiteru." Wufei replied, watching Heero's confusion.

Duo loved him?

****

Duo Maxwell grinned as he entered the bar, It had been a good day. Sure it had started out crap, but now everything was looking rosy. Heero hadn't abandoned him, and on the way back from his lengthy conversation with the Fei-fei fairy, he chuckled at this new nickname, he'd snagged two purses, earning himself 20 gold pieces and 10 silver. Yuhuh, all in all a very good day.

"Duo Maxwell?" A low voice asked him. He turned and nodded, finding himself looking at a young blond man wearing a helmet and visor. 

"Yes?" He looked the guy up and down: athletic build, well used muscles, not the sort of guy you wanted to mess with… at all. "What do you want?" he asked, as politely as he could.

"A word," the guy replied, looking the bar up and down. No one was listening.

"About what?" Duo asked, suspicious of the stranger. Something was off about him.

"Your friend, Solo, who's being tortured by Oz."

Duo blinked.

"Oz?" Zechs nodded, "As in the King's personal guard?" Another nod. "But what do they want with Solo? Is he ok? Why?… Where?" Duo questioned, slightly panicky. He was terrified for his friend. As an after thought he added, "and just who are you anyway?" to his list of questions.

"They want you, I don't know if he's okay and I don't know _exactly_ where they are keeping him, although, I could make a good guess." The older blond responded, answering each question as he came to it. "And as for who I am, you can call me Zechs Merquise." He chose not to answer the 'why' however, Duo noted as he looked at him curiously.

"Why would the King's personal guard want me?" he asked, both to Zechs and to himself. He wracked his brain, trying to remember if he and the gang had recently stolen anything important, or maybe taken stuff from the wrong people. Nothing came to mind. They were always very careful, especially since that time when he was younger and they'd almost assaulted two of the nobility.

But Oz was after him? That made no sense.

Then the full impact of Zechs' words hit him. They had Solo.

He'd heard a lot about Oz interrogation methods, everyone who lived in Elleins had, and now those ass-holes had Solo.

Solo had always been there, looking out for him, making sure he didn't get caught or hurt. He'd rescued him from the law a few times as well. Now Oz had Solo and Duo would be damned if he were going to let them keep him!

"Take me!" he said, glaring at Zechs, his previous question left unanswered. "Now!"

****

"Who is Shinigami?" Treize asked politely. He truly was loathe to get his hands dirty, but for ultimate power sometimes one had to get a bit more hands on, and the hands on method suited him fine- but it did make his hands smell. He stuck the knife in again. A rather crude method for him, but the best he could do with the resources available.

"D…Du-o…" Solo gasped, the name tearing from his lips against his will, "Duo Maxwell is Shinigami…" How could he have said that? How could he have betrayed Duo like that?

Treize smiled.

"My thanks, Mr Solo, you've been a great help."

So Shinigami was coming. He could almost feel the power, hovering tantalisingly beyond his reach.

TBC

****

AN O.o; I'd forgotten how truly cheesy that chapter was… ugh! So much sap… Sappy!Heero, Sappy!Duo, . I didn't mean it to be that corny, honest! But it's over now…. And soon I shall be able to dabble in far more angst! Mwahahahahaaaa! But before I do that, I shall thank all those kind reviewers of mine.

****

Fire of Phoenix I updated, I updated… ^_^ be happy… have much rejoicing… review again ^_~

****

Kitty Kat 0303 Thanks for reviewing, you got another update…I'm so proud!

****

Cryearthstearsfalltou took a while to work out your name but it's very cool! J (I decided to vary my smiley style) thanks for the review…. I have a fan… I'm impressed….

****

DarkPheonix365 ah… I think you've got a bit of work to do yet on that. Relena's a tricky person to kill; she seems to have more lives that a cat… more lives than a cat with an unusually high number of lives… but volcanoes… gooooooood! Thanks for the review! Yours always make me laugh.

****

Aspara no, Solo's not dead… he's one of my favourite characters… I couldn't just write him out in chapter 4… no no nooooo… but as to whether he stays alive (and that goes for all the other characters too) you'll just have to wait and read…

****

Storie2tell **hands over gold star and blueberry scone and sends to top of class** yes, you guessed… it is a dramatically over-written, shounen-ai, G-wing style of… that! (I did try to cross reference with other versions… but the people I asked for help with that never came through… L ) would you like a prize?… and to everyone else… yes… I did warn you that the plot wasn't exactly mine… but trust me, there will be a rather large difference. After all it's only _based_ on that…

****

Rena Lupin Written more… updated more… review more! ;) And as for Solo's stupidity… He may have been a little bit stupid… but I don't think _I_ would trust a stranger in a bar who wouldn't tell me his name… especially if I were Solo… although… hmm… Zechs in a bar… maybe.

****

Gundam06serenity- yep, I updated and now I updated again, sorry it was so long, my beta was busy!


	7. Chapter 6

****

Shinigami's Gem

AN: gulps uh… hey…. I'm ba-ack! Sorry for being so long… but I contracted this dreadful disease known only as… GCSEs and it's been very rudely taking up all my time recently. curses whoever thought of exams And I have honestly been busy revising up until last week. Then my parents, wonderful people, decided that I should move into the bigger bedroom sometime this summer holiday so I had to do excessive tidying of my room and also… wonderfully, we have plumbers in and they are trying to make me freeze to death!

Well, anyway, very sorry. But as a treat (ok… maybe it's a punishment, but you better damn well treat it like a treat!) I have been working on a _lot_ of hand-written fics over the time of my GCSEs when I was… Kind of… trying to… not really… doing revision. Of course, they'll have to be typed up… and finished…. But there are a lot of them! now… please don't kill me!

Oh yeah, and this chapter has one of my favourite scenes in the whole story so far- Relena shopping… it sounds dreadful, but I just love it…. !

****

Chapter 6:

Zechs led Duo through the labyrinthine passageways of Oz's agency headquarters. For the first fifteen minutes or so he had tried to keep track of the route, but Zechs seemed to be deliberately making it more complex, adding in twits and turns that were unnecessary. He was tired and pissed off and the only thing keeping Duo going was what Solo might be going through at the end of it. He could not leave his friend to suffer like that. He just couldn't. All other things were banished from his mind as he followed the blond through the building, dodging guards every now and then.

Duo felt highly out of place in the elegant and extravagant building; his dirt and patches seeming all the more ragged and poor surrounded by luxury and opulence.

He looked around the corridor, which, looked the same as all the others he had been down so far: marble wall and pillars. The ceiling was a huge mural of the tales of the Gods. Powerful and beautiful figures warring against each other in an attempt to win the ultimate power. But none of the larger, bolder figures captured his attention, another did.

In each picture, just on the edge or at the top or bottom there was a slight looking figure, with none of the muscles the other character's sported. He was dressed in black, but his appearance seemed to change as Duo looked at him, all apart from the crafty grin that lit up his face, which suggested that somehow he was in charge. He looked as though he was the puppet master, pulling all the other characters strings, all though he only appeared in the corner.

Duo shook his head, this was strange: he felt deja vu every time he looked at that picture. A feeling of familiarity washed over him, as though he knew the person portrayed. Putting it out of his mind he averted his eyes to Zechs' back and followed him carefully.

"Heero," Relena simpered, smiling at him while twirling around in the dress. She waited for his comment, hands pressed together demurely. The Prince didn't even look up.

"HEEERRO!" she called, stamping her foot impatiently. The dark-haired boy looked up, startled out of his daydream. Duo? No, Duo would never scream his name in that horrible shrill voice. It had to be…

"Relena," he stated, his voice a monotone. He gazed at her blankly; completely oblivious to her fashion statement. One of her ladies in waiting raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Doesn't the dress look _wonderful_ on her?" The girl prompted, earning herself a glare from his hard cobalt eyes. But as a Prince he could not let that comment go without a reply- it would be discourteous. He thought to himself for a while.

"Hn," he answered with just the right lack of emotion. It could be taken either way, just as ambiguous as he wanted it to be. Relena could take it like she wanted to, which happened to be with a huge smile and an almost-glomp, but luckily he managed to dodge at the last minute, much to Wufei's amusement.

The Chinese boy smothered a chuckle as Relena and her cronies glared at him. He smirked back, enjoying their discomfiture.

One of the ladies in waiting looked particularly venomous, glaring at the back of Heero's head, but a swift glare from the Prince sent her running back to Relena, terror in her eyes.

"Hn," He repeated amusement in his tone. He didn't like to talk around people he didn't like. Wufei nodded slightly, understanding the meaning behind his grunt. After growing up with the guy he could tell almost everything that went through his friend's mind. They shared a look and Wufei opened his mouth but was cut off by a shrill squeal.

"HEEERRROOO!" Relena again. Heero's face returned to its blank mask, concealing his hatred of the girl in front of him.

"Relena," he sounded resigned as the girl dragged him off to look at yet another of the tailor's dresses. She, apparently, was in desperate need of a new dress for the ball coming up. When Heero asked why she could not simply wear one of the other dresses she already had she had replied in a scandalised tone, as if he were stupid, that she could not possibly wear one of them again.

"Onnas," Wufei muttered, "what is the matter with them?" Heero, who had just heard him, shrugged imperceptibly. He had no idea. At the moment he was just glad that the two of them weren't being shopped for themselves. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up his blank exterior with all the girls giggling about him and dressing him up like a doll. Heero almost shuddered at the though as Relena shoved another putrid pink piece of cloth under his nose.

To keep himself from ripping the abomination up he lost himself in his daydreams, going onto autopilot. Duo filled his mind.

It was strange, he though to himself, that the young thief, who was, without a doubt, one of the most disreputable people he knew, was one of the main features in his life now. It was bordering on an obsession, and they'd only kissed once. But they'd talked for so long during his visits. Duo wasn't afraid to oppose him, or voice his own opinions- and he had a lot of them.

He was the realest person Heero had ever met; he had none of the pretentious mannerisms or masks that the courtiers and dignitaries had. He wasn't playing any games; he was simply trying to survive in his own world.

Even, Wufei had some of the politician, a tendency to be slightly false and guard himself even when they were alone, and Heero knew that he himself was just as bad, if not worse. But life for the crown Prince of Elleins was not the safest of existences; you never knew where there were spies or enemies around. But Duo made him forget all about those kinds of things. The only thing he saw when he was with him was the braided boy, the only thing he heard was the bright, perpetually chattering, voice.

The whole world seemed to fade away, leaving only Duo as the centre of his existence.

"I just _love_ this style," Relena's twittering insinuated itself into his mind.

Love. The word took him by surprise, left him reeling. Love. It was such a short word, but one which held so much.

Did he love Duo?

He hesitated for a moment, to analyse the question, squashing the inner voice that tried to answer immediately. This couldn't be a rushed decision; it had to be carefully thought through. But the inner voice pushed back.

'You over-analyse things!' it told him smugly. 'Remember- follow your emotions.' Heero frowned. It wasn't that easy. There were things that needed to be though about.

'Don't think- _feel_!' the voice instructed him. 'Do you love Duo Maxwell?'

"Yes," he said immediately, not giving his brain time to get a word in.

"You do?!" Relena asked, and Heero snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. He looked confused, flicking an eyebrow at Wufei to see if it was an answer he wanted to make or not. Wufei nodded slightly behind the girl's back and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at her.

"Hn," he said, glad that his little absence had gone unnoticed.

"This one it is then," she said, beaming at the new pink atrocity she was holding. Heero bit his lip to stop himself from showing his shock, and balled his hands into fists. Wufei smirked. At least, Heero decided, trying to look on the bright side, he hadn't agreed to marry her or anything like that. He really should pay attention in future; there was no knowing what he'd agree to.

Duo cautiously entered the room, looking around. It was dark, a shock after the bright light of the corridor. Zechs was waiting outside for him, keeping watch, as ready to help, as the guard was, he was not willing to risk his head completely; something Duo could quite understand.

His eyes fell on the figure hanging in the middle of the room. Duo gulped back a wave of nausea.

"Solo?" His friend was a mess of bruises and cuts, blistered skin stood out against the rest. Duo gasped as he took in the sight of his friend, he could hardly recognise the mutilated person in front of him. "What the hell?" Duo began to panic. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? "Solo? Are you ok? Shit! Solo, don't be dead, please, for Shinigami's sake- Don't. Be. Dead!" He approached the body slowly, almost fearfully and reached out a hand with hesitation. He went closer, even though all he wanted to do at the moment was run and hide, run far far away.

"Du…" a croak brought him back to reality.

"SOLO!" he yelled, forgetting the rule about being quiet. He went to hug his friend before remembering the state he was in and why he was here. He modulated his tone: "You're alive!"

"Yea…" another harsh croak and a wince that suggested it hurt him to talk.

"We've gotta getcha outta here, S. We're gonna get ya outta here…"

Outside the door Zechs was looking around. He was beginning to regret his decision to help Heero. All the way Duo had been chattering, and even when ordered he only remained silent for a couple of minutes. He could see no reason, other than the boy's obvious beauty, that Heero felt so drawn to him. He shook his head, yet another of the things he just couldn't work out about the Prince. There were a lot of them

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he only just caught the faint sound behind him that indicated a footstep. He whirled around to look straight into the eyes of Lady Une.

"Une," he said with a bow. As they were of equal rank he saw no need for a title. The important thing now was to make sure she did not enter the room.

"Zechs," she said, equally politely. "I suggest you draw your sword." And that was when he realised that hers was already drawn. In a flash he drew his own.

"Thanks for the suggestion."

"Du..o. ru-un." Solo managed to force out the two words. Duo smiled at him and shook his head defiantly.

"Not without you, S," he told him, working at the bonds. Solo smiled sadly.

"Lea-ve me-e." Solo insisted.

"No…" Footsteps sounded behind him and Duo twirled around, not noticing the fear in Solo's eyes, which his braid barely missed.

"Mr Maxwell… or should I call you Shinigami," Treize said officiously, "How _kind_ of you to join us."

****

Thank yous

Golden Wings- Ooops, sorry well, here you are, in the Thank yous… have a plate of Duo Cookies, as a sorry and here- a Duo plushie thing…

****

Storie2tell- Aha… well now… you're gonna have to wait and see now aren't you! but rest assured, one day Duo will find out about 'Ro… it is coming… soon, have a plushie

****

Malevolent Lady- Thank you very much… sorry for keeping you waiting so long, t'was beyond my control! Have a plushie

****

Kitty Kat 0303- Sorry sorry sorry! I couldn't update sooner… sorry… and what with ff.nets new policy against non story chapters… gah! Have a plushie of… oh… it's a Zechs Plushie… with real hair…

****

Camillian- please don't hurt me… I'm sorry… t'was the exams fault… 'twas… 'twas! Have a Prince Heero plushie and forgive me… please…

****

Cryearthstearsfalltou- Thank you . Sorry it took so long… blame it on the idiot who invented GCSEs… have a Solo plushie

****

Shinimikra- You make me laugh… very very cool review… thank you… and I did review one of your stories… and now I have time I shall review more… cross my heart and hope to kill Relena! Or, as 'Ro would say Ninmu Ryoukai. The hunting Relena down sounds like a great idea… I shall get my special 'evil-stalker-biatch' finding binoculars. As for the other thing… grins wickedly you can rest assured that Relena shall pay… but I ain't gonna tell you how yet! - have a Shinigami plushie.

****

Rena Lupin- Sorry it took so long, I really am… Thanks for the review… your life sounds… interesting! Lol. Have a Duo-kicking-Treize'-ass set of action dolls… Thanks

****

Darkpheonix365- Lol! Relena lives to stalk another day… Thank you for the review and… because I think you'll like it… you get the amazing Relena plushie with detachable head, arms, leg, body and which really screams and spurts blood… enjoy! (sorry for the delay…;;)

****

Fire of Phoenix- You added this to your favourites… I'm honoured! bows thank you very very mch for the review… I'm sorry it was so slow… sorry sorry sorry!


End file.
